The Beatles: Rock Band
The Beatles es el título de un juego musical que está siendo desarrollado por Harmonix Music Systems, publicado por MTV Games y distribuido por Electronic Arts. El juego constará de canciones de The Beatles, desde su primer disco Please Please Me, hasta el último disco, Let It Be. El juego se espera que sea lanzado antes que termine el 09 de septiembre del 2009, coincidiendo con el lanzamiento del catálogo remasterizado de los Beatles. El juego permite a los jugadores tocar en una banda virtual que soporta hasta cuatro jugadores con la capacidad para desempeñar tres diferentes instrumentos musicales (una guitarra, un bajo, una batería, y un micrófono para la voz). Estos controles se usan para simular los instrumentos reales apretando las teclas que aparecen en la pantalla. El juego será lanzado el 2009, y funcionará con todos los accesorios de Rock Band, e incorporará muchas de las características de juego de la serie Rock Band. Este juego no será un paquete de expansión para la serie Rock Band , como el co-fundador de Harmonix, Alex Rigopulos ha declarado sobre el juego: "... es un nuevo juego completamente creado desde cero". Los jugadores podrán jugar con los miembros de The Beatles: Ringo Starr , George Harrison, John Lennon y Paul McCartney. Desarrollo El juego fue concebido con el aporte de los ex Beatles Sir Paul McCartney y Ringo Starr, junto con Yoko Ono Lennon, Olivia Harrison, y Giles Martin. George Martin, el co-productor del proyecto de The Beatles, LOVE, servirá como productor de la música para este proyecto. John Drake, portavoz de Harmonix PR declaró que "Hemos estado conversando con ellos por mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. Apple Corps CEO Jeff Jones ha dicho que respeta y aprecia lo que hace Harmonix respecto a los juegos de música: " ... pioneros en el campo, en lo que concierne a banda completa, y, por supuesto, somos colosales fans de los Beatles por lo que no nos tomó demasiado tiempo pensar en porque es una gran idea. Este es el día más feliz de nuestras vidas." El 30 de octubre de 2008, Harmonix, junto MTV Games, anunció un acuerdo exclusivo con Apple Corps, Ltd. para la producción independiente de un título basado en la premisa de Rock Band y con la música de The Beatles, que se publicará el 9 de septiembre de 2009. Tambien el juego tendra material descargable tales como albumes y canciones. Jugabilidad Todos los controles del juego Rock Band serán compatibles con este juego, así también, todos los controles nuevos del juego The Beatles serán compatibles con la serie Rock Band. Se espera que se añadan como controles el bajo Hofner de Paul McCartney, la batería Ludwig de Ringo Starr, la guitarra Gretsch Country Gentleman de George Harrison y la guitarra Rickenbacker de John Lennon. Habrá distintos modos; modo Historia, en el que se jugará desde los principios del grupo en el Cavern Club hasta el concierto en la azotea. Además, este modo incluirá pequeños "capitulos" en los que el jugador deberá afrontar retos y desbloquear contenido adicional. Otros modos que incluye el juego son el "Quickplay" (todas las canciones disponibles para tocarlas al instante), y dos competitivos (Tug of War y Score Duel), en adición a un entrenamiento de bateria llamado "Beatle Beats", y otro entrenador vocal para mejorar la opción de tres voces que estrena este juego. Inmediatamente después de elegir una canción, el jugador debe elegir dificultad (de "Fácil" a "Experto"). El modo "Sin Fallos" permite a los jugadores completar la canción pese a cometer errores. Este último modo se activará automáticamente al seleccionar la dificultad "Fácil". Una vez en pantalla, los jugadores podrán vivir los míticos conciertos de la banda, o bien sumergirse en el estudio número 2 de Abbey Road, viajando desde ahí a animaciones que corresponden a la letra de la canción (un ejemplo seria la glorieta en Pepperland de la película Yellow Submarine mientras tocan Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band/With A Little Help From My Friends, un espectaculo a base de una serie de fondos psicodélicos mezclados con escenas por ordenador de la película Magical Mystery Tour cuando suena I Am The Walrus, o un ambiente debajo del mar a la vez que la banda interpreta Yellow Submarine). Banda sonora } !style="background:#ddddee;" ! width=50 | Año !style="background:#ddddee;" ! width=300 | Canción !style="background:#ddddee;" ! width=250 | Álbum original !style="background:#ddddee;" ! width=250 | Localidad en el juego |- | 071964 | "A Hard Day's Night" | A Hard Day's Night | Ed Sullivan Theater |- | 191966 | "And Your Bird Can Sing" | Revolver | Budokan |- | 271968 | "Back in the U.S.S.R." | The Beatles (The White Album) | Abbey Road Studios / Dreamscape |- | 301968 | "Birthday" | The Beatles (The White Album) | Abbey Road Studios / Dreamscape |- | 021963 | "Boys" | Please Please Me | TBA |- | 081964 | "Can't Buy Me Love" | A Hard Day's Night | Ed Sullivan Theater |- | 341969 | "Come Together" | Abbey Road | TBA |- | 121965 | "Day Tripper" | Sencillo | Budokan |- | 281968 | "Dear Prudence" | The Beatles (The White Album) | Abbey Road Studios / Dreamscape |- | 391970 | "Dig a Pony" | Let It Be | Rooftop Concert |- | 031963 | "Do You Want to Know a Secret" | Please Please Me | Cavern Club |- | 331969 | "Don't Let Me Down" | Sencillo | TBA |- | 131965 | "Drive My Car" | Rubber Soul | Budokan |- | 101964 | "Eight Days a Week" | Beatles For Sale | Shea Stadium |- | 421970 | "Get Back" | Let It Be | Rooftop Concert |- | 221967 | "Getting Better" | Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band | TBA |- | 231967 | "Good Morning Good Morning" | Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band | TBA |- | 251967 | "Hello Goodbye" | Magical Mystery Tour | TBA |- | 311968 | "Helter Skelter" | The Beatles (The White Album) | TBA |- | 381969 | "Here Comes the Sun" | Abbey Road | Abbey Road Studios / Dreamscape |- | 321969 | "Hey Bulldog" | Yellow Submarine | Abbey Road Studios / Dreamscape |- | 241967 | "I Am the Walrus" | Magical Mystery Tour | Abbey Road Studios / Dreamscape |- | 091964 | "I Feel Fine" | Sencillo | Shea Stadium |- | 401970 | "I Me Mine" | Let It Be | TBA |- | 011963 | "I Saw Her Standing There" | Please Please Me | Cavern Club |- | 061963 | "I Want to Hold Your Hand" | Sencillo | Ed Sullivan Theater |- | 371969 | "I Want You (She's So Heavy)" | Abbey Road | TBA |- | 051963 | "I Wanna Be Your Man" | With The Beatles | Ed Sullivan Theater |- | 151965 | "If I Needed Someone" | Rubber Soul | TBA |- | 141965 | "I'm Looking Through You" | Rubber Soul | Shea Stadium |- | 411970 | "I've Got a Feeling" | Let It Be | Rooftop Concert |- | 211967 | "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" | Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band | TBA |- | 361969 | "Octopus's Garden" | Abbey Road | Abbey Road Studios / Dreamscape |- | 161966 | "Paperback Writer" | Sencillo | Budokan |- | 261968 | "Revolution" | Sencillo | Abbey Road Studios / Dreamscape |- | 201967 | "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" / "With a Little Help from My Friends" | Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band | Abbey Road Studios / Dreamscape |- | 351969 | "Something" | Abbey Road | Abbey Road Studios / Dreamscape |- | 171966 | "Taxman" | Revolver | Budokan |- | 111965 | "Ticket to Ride" | Help! | Shea Stadium |- | 041963 | "Twist and Shout" | Please Please Me | Cavern Club |- | 291968 | "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" | The Beatles (The White Album) | Abbey Road Studios / Dreamscape |- | 442006 | "Within You Without You / Tomorrow Never Knows" | Love | Abbey Road Studios / Dreamscape |- | 181966 | "Yellow Submarine" | Revolver | Abbey Road Studios / Dreamscape |} Además, el juego contará con música descargable, incluyendo discos completos; Abbey Road, Rubber Soul, y Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band serán lanzados para el juego poco tiempo después del lanzamiento de éste. También, "All You Need Is Love" podrá ser descargada para Xbox 360 el mismo día del lanzamiento del juego. Las ganancias serán donadas a Médicos Sin Fronteras. El contenido descargable de The Beatles:RockBand será incompatible con los demás juegos de la serie. Referencias Categoría:The Beatles